


Unexpected

by ubiquitousness



Series: A Little Spot of Merthur [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, s5ep1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ubiquitousness/pseuds/ubiquitousness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything about them were unexpected, but it was what made them wonderful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

_Merlin’s POV_

His eyes are gorgeous. His lips are perfect. His nose wrinkles just right. There was nothing wrong about him. And when he smiled...damn. It was cliche to say that when he smiled Merlin’s world stopped and revolved around that smile, but it was true. His smile could brighten up a day, change the attitude of a room, make someone listen, and if needed to be, could make people change their mind about anything. It was just that quality Arthur had about him. Natural born leader, trained from birth, the body to match. His smile fit right in. He was almost too perfect. 

Of course Merlin knew all about how imperfect Arthur was. Only a manservant of five years could tell you how many imperfections the king of Camelot had. And _oh boy_ was it a long list. He interrupted people, was not the nicest, burped loudly after every meal, disregarded all intelligence that Merlin gave, was egotistical, and a number of other things. 

But to Merlin, none of those mattered. There were just other things that Merlin loved. Plus, there were just as many good things about him. He was nice, loving, risked his life to save so many, cared about the people of Camelot, and had the fattest heart of anyone Merlin had met. He was perfect with flaws, and ever better without. He was Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, Knight of the Round Table, husband of one Guinevere Pendragon. And that is all he will ever be. 

Even though Arthur was perfect - perfect for Merlin - Merlin was far from perfect for Arthur. It would never work, which is why when Merlin turned around, he whispered a small spell producing eggs of all things to juggle with. He might have just been called a fool, but he was no idiot. He knew when to make the king look good, and now was that time. 

_Arthur’s POV_

When Queen Annis said that Merlin was a fool and that he should perform for entertainment, Arthur’s heart dropped. Merlin was no fool no matter how many times Arthur called him that. He was the wisest, most brilliant, and one of the bravest person Arthur had ever known; not that he would tell Merlin that. No matter how much Arthur wanted to tell Annis off for the comment, he knew that doing anything other than agreeing with the queen would be damaging an alliance. So he went with it. But, the stare that Merlin gave him meant that he would get hell for it. If the stare sent shivers down his spine, he didn’t let it show. He was a married man, a king! He could never let his feelings toward Merlin show in public. It would give the wrong idea. 

But, Merlin surprised him yet again. After five years of being together, you would think that Arthur would have known that Merlin could juggle. Juggle _eggs_ without breaking them for that matter! But no, Merlin was learning to successfully hide that he was more than a blubbering idiot, and he was getting better at it. 

There was something off with the trick though. Merlin could do a lot of things - juggling was something Arthur could imagine Merlin doing - but the twinkle in his eye as he did it was something Arthur was not expecting. He had seen that twinkle before; right after that whirlwind during the battle in Merlin’s home town is just one of those times. It is almost as if there is gold circling throughout those proud blue eyes. They were familiar to Arthur, but they put him on edge as if he had seen them before in battle. 

By the way Merlin was grinning, Arthur must have had a ridiculous looking face. It was a good thing that Arthur loved to see Merlin smile or that would have been awkward. Well, their whole relationship was awkward, but that was beside the point. It was just unexpected. Everything about Merlin was unexpected. And damn him if it wasn’t the best thing about him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after episode 1, Arthur's Bane. I think it was because Arthur's smiles gave me so many feelings and I just had to. The whole episode was full of ship feels. Merthur is my bane.


End file.
